Firefly: The Ghost of Serenity
by Count Isac
Summary: ONESHOT! The crew of Serenity pick up another member when a spirit starts to haunt the ship. But who will save them?


Firefly: The Ghost of Serenity

One-Shot

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own any trademarked characters, ideas or other nouns from Firefly, Serenity, or Supernatural. I do not profit from this story or I wouldn't be living with my parents still. I do however shave my nipples.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the previous disclaimer.

/IIIOOOIIIOOOIII\\

Sheppard Book sat down on his bed with a great sigh of relief. He closes his eyes, clearing his thoughts, for a moment before grabbing his bible from the table beside his bed. It had been an extremely long day for Derrial. The crew of Serenity had ran from an Alliance cruiser, been ambushed when they arrived on Parth, got into no less than seven gunfights and spent four hours loading a shipment of junk to be transported.

It had been a long day indeed. The Sheppard was feeling rather relaxed now that he buried himself into the Word of God. He had just started to read his third passage when a blood curdling scream echoed from the hall. He left the book open on his bed in a hurry as he ran out of his room. The hall way was empty so he ran up the stairs to the cargo bay thinking the sound came from there. To his surprise it too was void of life. He looked around wearily, his eyes flickering over the stacks of junk. There was a great mirror that had a large crack running down the center, an armoire full of musty coats, a statue of a winged man missing an arm and several other pieces of junk.

"Interesting." He said to himself before turning back toward his bunk. He was sure he heard a scream. He shook his head as he sat on his bed deciding to lay down. "I need some sleep is all." He reassured himself. Twenty minutes into his slumber there was a knock at his door. Groggily he crossed the small room and opened the door to find a confused looking Simon. "How can I help you?" Book asked with a smile.

"Has Jayne been in my room?" Simon asked quietly with a hurt look on his face. "It's completely destroyed. Looks like an ape got loose in there."

"I'm sorry I haven't noticed." Book apologized. "Let me help you straighten it up." added the Sheppard politely. When they reached the room a look of shock spread across his face. "Oh my." Simon's bed had been broken in half, his clothes shred to pieces on the floor and the atmospheric controls must have been broken because the room was ice cold. "You weren't joking."

"Thus the ape." Simon retorted.

"Are you sure River wasn't the culprit?"

"She couldn't have. She was with Inara and myself." Simon explained. The Sheppard shot him a quizzical look. "Inara was cutting my hair."

"Ah." said Book, nodding with understanding. "I'll have a word with Jayne. See if he's the guilty one." Simon thanked him a hundred times as they attempted to straighten up the room. Afterward Book went up to the kitchen looking for either Jayne or the Captain and to his delight he found both.

"Evenin' Sheppard." Mal said raising his glass. "Thought you would have been sleepin by now."

"I was." Book said taking a seat. His eyes on Jayne. "However, Simon knocked at my door. Someone had been in his room. You might wanna have a look for yourself." To his disappointments Jayne showed genuine interest.

"What'ya mean Sheppard?" Jayne asked.

"The whole room has been tossed." Book answered. Mal stood up with a stern look and led the way down to the common area. He stopped at Simon's door and looked in with a look of shock.

"Huh." He said almost amused as he took in the still horrid sight. "You let an ape loose Doc?" The Captain joked.

"Yeah. I forgot to lock his cage." Simon replied depressed.

"Where's that moon-brained sister of yers?" asked Jayne pointing around the room as he spoke.

"It wasn't her." Simon spoke standing up. "She was with me."

"Well who else would have done it?" Jayne asked with a look that resembled thinking. Simon shot the Sheppard a glance who was shaking his head behind Jayne.

"No clue." Simon then answered.

The next morning, or as close to a morning to you can get to in space, the Sheppard woke up to find his bible missing from beside his bed. He looked around almost in a panic only to find it laying on the ceiling. He eyed it angrily for a moment before he stood up and opened his pack that was beside his bed. He pulled out another book, with a tattered leather cover. He opened it up and started skimming through pages until he found what he was looking for.

_Angry spirits are the common result of a violent death or strong emotional ties. _

_The most effective and prominent way of dealing with a spirit is by find the body._

_Then salting and burning the remains. However sometimes a spirit is bound by a small_

_amount of DNA, a hair or tooth, or a personal item that meant a great deal to them._

_These items can be salted and burned as well or moved to safe location._

"This should be simple enough." Book said closing the book and proceeding to the cargo bay where he stopped short of his destination. "I stand corrected." He said as he looked upon all the junk, that had now been stacked eerily on one side of the room. He slowly made his way toward the stack when it all came crashing down, almost on top of him. After regaining his nerve the Sheppard started going through the junk trying to find anything that might have been sentimental or contained a piece of someone. After a couple hours he gave up and say down on a box of shoes.

"I wondered when you would retire from whatever it was you were doin." Spoke Mal from the catwalk. He was sitting and eating an apple. "What is it you're doin anyhow?"

"Oh just being nosy." The preacher replied tiredly. "Just out of curiosity is this everything we took aboard?"

"Well. Can't honestly say. Kaylee and Jayne tore through it not an hour before you."

"I see." said Book with a hint of regret.

"Kaylee might answer you squarely about it but Jayne. Well he's more private." Mal said standing and heading toward the bridge with a nod. Book opened his book back up and turned the page.

"Summoning a spirit." He read aloud as he looked over a diagram of the ritual.

Sheppard Book waited until nightfall before returning to the cargo area. He started drawing a large symbol on the ground with chalk before lighting candles around it. He opened the book and began to read. "Phasmatis audite meus vox ego voco vos ex ceterus pars adeo mihi quod crux crucis valde tribuo." The candles flickered and the room became icy cold but no spirit appeared. "EGO to order vos in nomen of Deus. Exorior." With a violent flash that extinguished the candles a spirit appeared. It was a women, her neck was slit and blood ran down the front of her dress. Around her neck was a emerald medallion and her eyes were glowing red.

"Why have you summoned me?" She demanded in a cold and powerful voice.

"I thought we might have a word." The Sheppard replied.

"You were wrong." She said before vanishing.

Book squinted angrily for a moment before his picked up the candles and put them away in his room. He then turned around and left for the engine room. Kaylee was dancing to a song when he approached. She jumped with fright when he cleared his throat at the entrance to the mechanics paradise.

"You scared me." She said embarrassed, turning the music off.

"I'm sorry. I tried to make myself obvious but the music was too loud." the Sheppard spoke looking around the room.

"It's okay. I was just...tidyin up a bit." She reasoned.

"I see." Book said smiling. "I was just wondering if you took anything from the pile of junk in the cargo bay."

"Are you kidding me? That luh-suh?" Kaylee laughed.

"Thank you." Book said before turning around and heading toward Jayne's bunk. He was about to knock when the ladder popped open and Jay climbed out, a familiar looking emerald medallion around his neck.

"Oh, hello sheppard." Jayne said with a confused look. "Were you lookin for me?"

"Actually yes. Captain said you might have taken some things from our cargo bay and wanted me to remind you that we are getting paid to drop them off." The preacher lied. Jayne blushed a bit before taking off his necklace and handing it to Book.

"Aw hell. I can't ever get anything nice." Jayne said before stomping off toward the kitchen. The Sheppard walked down to the cargo area, smiling and opened up the air lock. He tossed the necklace down on the floor and closed the lock. He then opened the outer lock and watched as the medallion was sucked out into space.

"Well. That takes care of that." He said with a sigh of relief. When he got back to his room he said down on his bed, opened up his bible and began to read in peace.

A.N.

I had to get this plot bunny down. It had been bothering me for weeks.


End file.
